


-'Sentence,-

by MiraculousDerpy101



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-17 15:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11854416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousDerpy101/pseuds/MiraculousDerpy101
Summary: "See kid, no matter how hard you wish, you'll always be human. And I'll always view you as one. So move on."You chuckled darkly at the memory."If only you could see me now."





	1. Prologue

He was there for everything, all of your life, playing the role of distorted imaginary friend. He raised you. Taught you everything to get over your differences.

And you had loved him.

But he was a traitor. And after his weirdmageddon, was sentenced to a punishment much worse than death. 

His golden hair stuck out even in the very corner, which made you laugh.

"Hello! I'm (Name)! I can't wait to get to know you all!"


	2. Chapter 2

You smiled and took the empty seat next to him, smoothing out your uniform and running a hand through your hair. Class had begun, and you were ready to scribble down notes with your pen and notebook. You had noticed he had cast you a few intrigued glances but looked down to his desk when you tilted your head in his direction.

After The first five periods, you were given a lunch break that was twenty-five minutes long, of course you just spent it at your desk as other students came to talk to you, in which you met a girl named Goethe, who actually seemed pretty shy at first but seemed to warm up to you as you talked. So now, she sat at your desk sharing bits and pieces of her lunch and talking quite enthusiastically about the television series she was currently watching. You actually liked the girl, but you didn't forget your task at hand.

"It was nice talking with you Goethe, let's meet up sometime!" You flashed her a smile and she waved a small goodbye when you turned to look at him.

"Mind if I sit with you?" He turned around, seemingly fidgety and stared at the ground.

"S-Sure."

"Oi new kid! You don't want to talk to that loser!" Some kids laughed but you  
Ignored them and focused only on him. Pulling your chair over to the side of his desk, you watched his behavior and mentally chuckled, wondering how humiliated he'd be if he knew what he was reduced to.

"I'm (Name)! You must be-"

"I-I'm William."

You blinked and then coughed, though still holding a smile.

"Yes, William. It's nice to meet you! I actually saw you on my way to school so I was wondering if you'd want to walk home with me?" 

He stiffened and nodded, which caused you to grin.

"Well, the bell is gonna ring soon so I guess we can just leave class together."


	3. Chapter 3

His golden spun a shimmer in the sun as his mind drifted to nothing, ignoring the hunger in his stomach as they’d spilt his tray and left him to the corner of dust particles decorating empty patches of sunlight that wrapped through the corner of the artificially hit cafeteria.

Except this time you were there with him, he had forgotten until the sudden shift in the air brought an apple to his attention while you leaned against the wall, setting your tray a few inches away from him.

“...”

He hadn’t shared with you much of a word but you could hear all of the distrust racing through his pretty little head as he wondered who poisoned it and more importantly how long would your kindness last before you became one of the vultures who picked up after his miserably torn scraps of confidence and self love.

His little human self was really cute actually.

“You remind me of someone..” it was a whisper, he was thinking out loud and it echoed as you heard it once in his mind and twice from his voice.

It was calmer now.. no howling or cackling, no random musical numbers to keep you on your toes and your heart on his leash, he held a rare uncertainty that you’d once admired as one of his most beautiful features, how all knowing he was and yet so puzzled by others.

You knew it a long time ago too. When you were more forgiving and more naive you had seen a look in his eye that was so very emotional and one you wouldn’t expect from such an odd creature, a lonely, broken stare that focused on nothing and held it's gaze both through you and past you, a well stated quietness as you both stood there, all in nowhere, all shattered and fractured but without the right glue.

It was that look that brought you memories of a life no longer lived and a love no longer existing.

Your souls were damned to be tied together as per contract but living millennia stuck in his grasp let you learn a thing or two until the end, where he was the one tugging at your shirt and so close to your face and so pleading, pleading for recognition from the one he’d finally killed, as he held your hand and tried so hard to bring you out but the demon was there now, a plant he seeded, a beautiful, luscious weed with such pretty yellow flowers that ended up killing off his pretty little flower bud, he’d once laughed at the sick science experiment he’d done to the Earth and it’s garden, but then he fell for his own tricks and got sucked in.

He’d raised a demon, and he raised her well.

Back to the boy though, he was cautiously inspecting the taut red flesh watching for any tears within it but he didn’t find much other than a few small brown speckles, natural for an apple and surely not suspicious.

“What are you drawing..?” He asked while waiting for a moment, taking a small bite of the fruit that he switched to his left hand. Of course you flinched and closed the book as he shyly peered over your shoulder, you were blind drawing again, your body on autopilot.

“Who was that playing the piano-?” He asked curiously, his eyes wandering back to the notebook.

“..”

“S-Sorry if I-“

“He’s just one of my characters!!”

“A-alright..”

He gave a small smile but quickly caught his blunder and awkwardly shifted his attention back to the window, which left you to shyly hand him the notebook.

 

(Yes I’m starting this story back up..)


	4. Chapter 4

It was awkward, being so that you’d managed to make the already hostile boy even more so. It wasn’t a purposeful act but rather an easy mistake and another hole in the road.

“...Sorry.”

You looked up to him, only noting his skin was even more freckled looking up close, along the bridge of his nose were thousands of tiny discolorations of various size. 

“It’s okay, don’t worry. I’ll show you, just, uh-“ you were at a loss for words, taking the embarrassed route to fix your way out of it.

You opened the book, and it was only a sketch, his face hidden behind hair as his head hung low but you could almost picture, the he who was not human but rather the oddly geometric entity that took interest in music. He’d called it an easily controllable outcome, one that was always pleasant- at least when he played- the way that all outcomes should be.

“It’s good.” His voice broke you from your thoughts, his face near and almost mimicking the pose from the drawing, but this version of him was one of a younger stature. It was almost surprising that he was capable of a low voice but you’d reminded yourself that this wasn’t him, not really. 

You almost wondered why you even bothered. He was dead now, was he not? Or reformed? Either way he was no longer the being who harmed you, so why were you doing what he-

‘Damn your charms, Cipher, but I will finish what I’ve started.’

How bothersome was he, as always, apparently that was hard to change, a staple of the cipher legacy and an almost irreversible behavior at this point. You realized it was a core trait of his, fucking with people whether he meant to or not.

You’d only caught yourself staring when he looked up to find your distant gaze directed towards him but not at him as it went straight through his being and far passed that.

“I’ve never shown anyone him- what do you think?” You interrupted yourself, a thing you’ve been finding quite common recently.

“I think it’s pretty cool- I can’t draw at all.” He said, a small tint of embarrassment-pink on his face.

“Oh really? Draw something.”you placed the pad in his lap and he stiffened. Had that been the wrong move?

You held the pen out for him expectantly waiting for him to grab it, but he stood unresponsive and froze up.

Eventually though he got there which surprised you as it left your hand, and he started scribbling down on the paper, only to look up for a second back at you to then only return to scribbling while you sat in a slightly uncomfortable position, all too still as if to not disrupt him.

He then handed the book back to you, and you were near stunned. It was a winged being, one all too familiar that you wondered if he had purposely drawn you.

“Why are the pupils slit..?”

“It’s just my style.” He peeped out, leaning his arm over-writing his initials in the corner.

“I thought you couldn’t draw.”

“Not very good.” He said, but more out of struggling to take a compliment.

“Alright Picasso.” He went quiet after that, but soon a tiny prideful grin swept his face. If it were the real cipher he’d be cracking awful art jokes at this point, something about wanting you to be Mona Lisa because he likes hearing you moan or something- and you’d have to smack him because he needs to stop reading things on the internet and also because it’s not nice to make fun of you for your reproductive methods.

“Oh- hey-“

“Hey-“ he repeated.

That’s why the cafeteria quieted, everyone left. The bell rang about ten minutes or so ago.


End file.
